


July 26, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You were always with Unity, but I'll be by your side as a daughter,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	July 26, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were always with Unity, but I'll be by your side as a daughter,'' Supergirl said to Amos before he smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
